To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend since commercialization of a 4G communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a communication system beyond 4G network or a system since the post LTE. To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a super high frequency (mmWave) band (for example, like 60 GHz band). To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of a radio wave in the super high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, large scale antenna technologies have been discussed. Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed. In addition to this, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) which are an advanced access technology, and so on have been developed.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolved to an Internet of Things (IoT) network that transmits and receives information, such as things, between distributed components and processes the information, in a human-centered connection network through which a human being generates and consumes information. The Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which the big data processing technology, etc., by connection with a cloud server, etc., is combined with the IoT technology has also emerged. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology, have been required. Recently, technologies such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) for connecting between things has been researched. In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service that creates a new value in human life by collecting and analyzing data generated in the connected things may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart appliances, and an advanced healthcare service by fusing and combining the existing information technology (IT) with various industries.
Therefore, various tries to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network have been conducted. For example, the 5G communication technologies such as the technologies of the sensor network, the machine to machine (M2M), the machine type communication (MTC) are implemented by techniques such as the beam-forming, the MIMO, the array antenna, or the like. An example of the application of the cloud radio access network (cloud RAN) as the big data processing technology described above may also be the fusing of the 5G technology with the IoT technology.
Generally, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide a voice service while securing activity of a user. However, the mobile communication systems are extending their fields from a voice service to a data service. At present, the mobile communication system has been developed to provide a high-speed data service. However, since the current mobile communication systems that are providing services suffers from a resource shortage phenomenon and do not meet a user demand for higher-speed services, there is a need for a more developed mobile communication system.
To meet the requirement, standardizations for long term evolution (LTE) in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) as one system that is being developed as next-generation mobile communication systems are in progress. The LTE is a technology of implementing fast packet based communication having a transmission rate up to 100 Mbps or so. For this purpose, several schemes have been discussed. For example, there are a scheme of reducing the number of nodes located on a communication path by simplifying, for example, network architecture, a scheme of approaching radio protocols to a radio channel to the extent possible, and so on.
In the mobile communication system, the terminal may simultaneously use a plurality of heterogeneous networks. In particular, the terminal may simultaneously use 3GPP access networks such as GERAN/UTRAN/E-UTRAN and non-3GPP access networks such as wireless local area network (WLAN). For example, the terminals may access the E-UTRAN to transmit and receive data and at the same time may simultaneously access the WLAN for other traffic to transmit and receive data. The traffic offloading determination may be performed in consideration of a state of the terminal, a state of the WLAN, and a state of a provider network.